Tires formed from rubber, organic fiber materials, and steel members are already known. There is recently demand, from the viewpoints of weight reduction and ease of recycling, to make tire frame members from thermoplastic polymers such as thermoplastic elastomers (TPE) and thermoplastic resins. A tire frame member formed by covering a bead core with a thermoplastic elastomer is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H03-143701.